


Clotheshorse

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clothing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light moment where Amanda goes through Duncan's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clotheshorse

"Why don’t you ever wear this shirt?” Amanda asked. She had been prowling about in his closet for nearly ten minutes, fingering his fabrics, examining his ties and belts.

Duncan glanced at the shirt she was holding up and grimaced. It was the coffee shirt. Somehow, every time he wore that shirt, he spilled coffee all over it. The memories of various tipped elbows, leaking to-go cups, and startled moments of sloshing liquid as he juggled too many things came back to his mind. The odd thing was that the shirt itself was a pale brown-tan color, perfect for hiding the coffee stains and the stains always washed out. But he always seemed to spill coffee all over himself the next time he dared to put the shirt on again.

“Eh,” he said noncommittally.

“What about this one?” Amanda had moved on to another shirt.. This one was black silk. It fit like a dream, snug appearing and loose feeling. It was also a curse. When he wore that shirt, Immortals came out of the woodwork as if to a siren call to challenge him to a swordfight.

“Meh,” he said with a waggle of his hand, as if to say he didn’t have an opinion on it.

“You have all these clothes and I hardly ever see you in them,” Amanda said as her hands roamed over his sock drawer.

Duncan shrugged. He supposed that he did have a bit of a reputation as a clotheshorse.

Amanda picked up the shirt he had been wearing earlier. It was threadbare and thin as mist at the elbows. He’d had to sew buttons back on and he’d not been able to quite match the thread. It was an out of date blue and green plaid that made him look like a retro-grunge rocker lamenting the loss of an era.

“All I ever see you in is this thing,” Amanda said, holding the shirt pinched between thumb and forefinger so it dangled. The look on her face was clearly one of disgust and perplexity.

Duncan grinned and pulled the shirt out of Amanda’s fingers, flinging it across the room. That particular shirt did seem to have the knack of bringing Amanda around each time he wore it. He didn’t think he’d ever get rid of it. “Really?” he asked out loud instead. “I never noticed.”


End file.
